Touch input devices can provide convenient and intuitive ways to interact with electronic systems including computers, mobile devices, point of sale and public information kiosks, entertainment and gaming machines, and so forth. Various touch input device technologies have been developed including capacitive, resistive, inductive, projected capacitive, surface acoustic wave, infrared, force, and others. It is also possible to form a touch input device from a touch plate provided with vibration sensors that detect vibrations propagating in the touch plate due to a touch input and determine the touch location from the detected vibrations.